


Welcome Home Dumbass

by Crowcat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fight Sex, Maledom/Femsub, Name-Calling, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowcat/pseuds/Crowcat
Summary: A recent college graduate meets up with a childhood friend in an isolated family cabin to catch up and to resurrect an old deal from when they were teenagers.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 20





	Welcome Home Dumbass

I sat on the porch of Uncle Rob’s cabin trying to ignore the heat. All in all it was a pretty nice place to land after college, even if it wasn’t mine. I’d had a lot of grand ambitions when I left home, but after student loans, an awkward but probably necessary breakup, and the realization that my priorities had changed in the last four years, all I really wanted was to stay still for a while, and maybe see some old friends. To that effect I checked my watch. Kat was a little late, which wasn’t unusual, but since she was probably half the reason I’d come back here I was a little impatient.  
As if in answer I heard the roar of an engine through the woods. I got up and leaned against the porch railing to watch as an ancient brown pickup truck shuddered into view. The paint was peeling and the back was covered in political bumper stickers stretching back several decades and representing more than a couple opposing viewpoints. Kat hadn’t bothered to scrape anything off when she’d inherited it, she just slapped on a few of her own.  
The truck came to a stop in the pine needle covered driveway and the door swung open. With one foot still inside the truck a dark haired girl in a camouflage baseball cap propped herself up with one arm on the roof and other resting on the top of the door. She wore jean shorts and a white tank top through which I could just see the outline of a black sports bra.  
“Hay asshole, where have you been?” She shouted.  
“At college you jackass, I’ve been making something of myself!” I shouted back. She grinned and jumped down from the truck, grabbing a six-pack of beer before slamming the door.  
“Yeah, like some kind of fucking nerd!” She shouted again, as she walked towards me. I smiled back.  
“Yeah, well I’m not the one who spent half of seventh grade writing her notes in Klingon!” I shouted, almost failing to keep a straight face.  
“That’s a real language dumbass, Klingons know where it’s at!” Kat’s pretend anger broke down into a fit of laughter. She set down the beer wrapped her arms around me in a hug that felt like it could break my spine. I gave her a vice-like hug of my own and she rested her head on my shoulder for just a moment.  
“So how are you? I haven’t seen you in ages!” She said, releasing me and pulling off her hat to wipe the sweat off her brown.  
“Eh, okay. I have my degree now, Nina and I broke up and I’m back here again. So, it is what it is I guess. I heard you’re taking over the boxing gym?” I said.  
“Yeah, dad’s getting old and he’s pretty much given up on me finding a nice boy and settling down.” She said.  
“You’ve been fucking girls pretty much since freshman year and he’s just now giving up?” I said.  
“Hey, boys too. Lets not forget that bit.” She said.  
“Yeah, but that’s not nearly as shocking around here. So are you and Jane still a thing?” I asked. She shrugged.  
“Kind of. She loves me, and I like her. We’re trying an open relationship for a while. I found this thing on the internet where people are sometime a-romantic and they just can’t feel those romantic feelings that other people get. I think that’s me. Maybe it’s just me when I’m with Jane” She said.  
“Does Jane know about that?” I asked. Kat sighed, and picked up the beer again. I knew her well enough to know from her expression that she didn’t want to talk about this anymore.  
“No, not yet. Now lets get inside, this heat is killing me, and the beer won’t stay cold that much longer.” Kat pulled me towards the porch and with her back turned I could see she was sporting a few new tattoos.  
“I like the brass knuckles.” I said, as she opened the door. I followed her through into the shady interior of the cabin.  
“Thanks, it seemed fitting.” She said, and set beer down on the kitchen counter. She tossed her hat beside the beer and pulled off her tank top. “Wanna see the rest?”  
“Hey, that’s not fair. I haven’t gotten laid in over a month now.” I said, grabbing a beer. Kat grabbed one herself and tossed her tank top in the direction of my face. I was quick enough to catch it and throw it back.  
“Remember our deal from high school?“ She said.  
“Of course I remember our deal, but you’re in a relationship now.” I said.  
“An open relationship.” She corrected, emphasizing the point with her index finger.  
“You sure about this?” I asked.  
“Maybe. Maybe I just wanted to talk about the good old days and I took off my shirt because I was feeling hot.” She said. Kat opened her beer and took a sip.  
“So which is it?” I asked, opening mine as well, and raising an eyebrow. She crossed her arms and smirked.  
“Well, I would like to talk about the good old days and I am very hot.” She said. “But yes, I am reinstituting our old deal which, in case you forgot, means that if you can get me on the ground, then you can do pretty much whatever you want to me.”  
“Oh I remember very well.” I said, looking over Kat’s very well toned body. She was a bit tanner than I’d last seen her, but her attitude was about the same.  
“So, your turn. Lets see how soft you went in college.” She said, waving her shirt at me. I took another sip and set the beer down, before pulling off my tee shirt. Kat ran me over with roughly the same look I’d just given her.  
“Damn, you kept it together pretty well.” She said. I threw my tee shirt at her, which she probably would have caught had her hands not been full. Instead she managed to block it and spill a lot of beer in the process.  
“Ah shit, sorry about that.” I said, and picked up my shirt to mop it up. I only saw a quick sly smile cross her face before a small stream of flying alcohol splashed across my chest. I started at the sudden cold feeling and as soon as I recovered I found that Kat had closed the distance between us. She pushed me back just a little and I felt her lips touch my skin as she began experimenting with unconventional methods of cleaning up spilled beer.  
I felt her lips and her tongue drift farther and farther down my chest as Kat got just a little lower every second. I slid my hand around the back of her neck and under her ponytail and pressed her gently towards me as she knelt. Kat undid my belt and started kissing farther and farther down. I could feel myself get harder and more than anything I wanted wrap my fingers around that ponytail and show her exactly where to put those lips, but she wasn’t mine just yet. Our deal had been good to me and it was a lot more fun if I had to fight for it anyway. She pulled the waistband of my underwear down just enough for her lips to reach the base of my cock, before stopping and pulling away. She looked up at me and smiled.  
“Good luck. You’re going to need it.” She said, and got to her feet. She downed whatever was left of her beer and disappeared out the back door. I stood there for just a moment trying to collect myself, before re-buckling my belt, grabbing my beer and making a quick stop to retrieve something from the bathroom. I followed Kat outside onto the tiny ill-kempt excuse for a lawn that gradually dissolved into the sandy shore of the lake.  
I watched Kat stretching in preparation. It was a very nice sight. Certainly a lot better than the sweaty guys with shaved heads that frequented the MMA gym I’d worked at in college. Kat was built from lean muscle and was curvy in just the right places. As I stood there appreciating that spot where the denim of her shorts stopped and her legs began I couldn’t help but think that she’d gotten a lot hotter since high school. Though that could have been my month without sex talking. I set my beer down on the railing of the back porch and walked down to join her.  
“You really think you can still handle me?” She asked. I started stretching a bit myself and gave her a grin.  
“Oh, I picked up a few new tricks since I’ve been away.” I said.  
“Oh I’m sure. You didn’t have me around so you had to roll around with other men.” She said with a chuckle.  
“Oh, absolutely. I’m sure you would have loved to see that.” I said. She glared at me and flipped me off.  
“It was once! I only read Yaoi once!” She said.  
“You mean I only caught you once.” I said. She launched a kick in my direction, which I just barely avoided.  
“Fuck you college boy.” She said.  
“Oh no, that comes later.” I said. Kat threw a jab at me, which I blocked.  
“Still quick. That’s good.” She said.  
“You remember the rules?” I asked.  
“No strikes to anything sensitive, I punch and you grapple, it ends when one of us hits the ground or calls a halt, and the safe word is Pineapple. Should we worry about anyone seeing us from out on the lake?” She asked.  
“Nah, considering how the lake curves around they’d have to be right there to see much of anything. Supposedly my uncle got away with some weird shit up here during the seventies.” I said.  
“Fair enough.” Kat said, backing up a little. “I’m ready when you are.”  
“Bring it, fujoshi.” I said, and Kat charged.  
The phrase “fight like a girl” had taken on new meaning for me since knowing Kat. She hit hard and though I knew she let me win, there had been a few bloody noses regardless. Part of me was curious what it would be like to fight her for real, but as her small toned body pounded forward across the grass I knew exactly where my priorities lay.  
I blocked her first punch, and dodged her second. She was driving me backwards and trying to back me up against the thick brush that the lawn had been cut out of. I didn’t like the direction much and after what she’d started inside I was eager to win. I blocked her jab and in the split second before she threw a cross I moved forward. It was a move I’d practiced a lot and my body acted pretty much on it’s own. I sent her tumbling back onto the grass and followed her down, wrapping a hand around each of her wrists. She struggled, but the expression on her face told me just how happy she was with this turn of events.  
“Just like when we were sixteen” She said, smiling up at me. I laughed.  
“Yeah, you hit harder back then.” I said. She tried to head-butt me. “Still feisty though.” She stuck her tongue out at me.  
“So are you going to talk all day or are you going to do something.” She said.  
“Oh, I plan to do plenty” I said, and let go of her wrists. I seized her ponytail in one fist and undid my belt with the other, pulling out my cock.  
“Fuck, I forgot how big you were.” She said. I laughed.  
“You’re damn right I am, now why don’t you shut up for once.” I said. Kat stuck her tongue out at me again.  
“Why don’t you make me?” She challenged, and I slid my huge cock between her lips and down as far as it would go, feeling her warm wet mouth around me. I pulled her off and forced her head up to look at me.  
“Fuck, I missed that.” She said, and I forced her mouth back down onto my cock, keeping one hand around her ponytail while the other wrapped around to secure her head. I started fucking Kat’s mouth, softly at first, and then harder and harder. I could hear her moaning around my cock as I plunged it in deeper and deeper, over and over. I used her mouth until I was just short of cuming, and then pulled her off of me again. She was a little dazed, which I liked.  
“I forgot how good you feel.” I said, before pulling her onto all fours. I got behind her, running a hand over her ass, before pulling her up onto her knees by her hair. I ran my hand along her side from her hip all the way up to feel one of her breasts. It was held pretty tightly in place by the sports bra, but still felt perfect. I remembered how exciting it had been the first time I’d put my hands around them when we were messing around as teenagers.  
“Fucking hell I missed this.” She breathed, as I wrapped one hand around her throat and used the other one to undo the button on her shorts. She breathed in sharply as I slipped my hand down underneath her panties.  
“All mine.” I whispered into her ear as I ran my fingers across her clitoris. She was wet and I took great pleasure in the tiny sounds she made as I played with her. Kat let out some barely coherent swear words as my fingers worked and finally, when I was good and ready I pushed her back down onto all fours. I pulled her shorts down around her knees, and slid my fingers between her legs and across the wet fabric of her panties.  
“Please! Just fuck me.” She said. I pressed just a little harder against her clit and she moaned.  
“I get to do whatever I want to you, remember? I’ll fuck you when I want to fuck you.” I said. I reached down and pulled her head back by the long black ponytail as I played with her pussy. Kat moaned, and begged and her body moved farther back onto my hand, trying to find what it needed.  
I pulled my hand out from between her legs and pulled down her black panties exposing her perfect ass. I gave it a hard slap, leaving a red mark and she shrieked just a little. I put my hands on her hips and pulled her back onto me, feeling her wet, tight pussy stretch around my cock. She felt good as I pounded into her again and again. The sounds she made were loud and obscene. Even with the isolation I almost wondered if someone might here us, but any doubt melted away with the sight of Kat’s perfect figure jerking forward with every thrust of my hips against her ass.  
One more time I was almost there, ready to use her pussy to my complete satisfaction when I pulled my cock from her body. Kat made a disappointed noise, but I knew from the sounds she had made that she’d already cum at least once. I pulled a tiny plastic bottle from the pocket of my jeans.  
“Don’t you worry, I’m not nearly through with you.” I said, and spread the lube across my cock, then took a little bit and slipped it into her asshole with my finger. Kat made a nervous noise as I pressed the head of my cock against her.  
I started slow, easing my huge length inside of her until it was all the way in. Kat whispered “Oh god, oh god,” over and over again as I pulled outwards, and pressed in again a little faster. Her nervous noises gradually changed back to sounds of pleasure as I eased her into it and she started to get louder as I got faster.  
“I like breaking you in.” I said. I could tell Kat was enjoying it as she bucked against me. I started ramming my cock into her faster and faster, pounding Kat’s asshole as hard as I could.  
“Oh fuck, I’m cuming again!” She said. I slapped her ass and she made a truly indescribable sound. I could feel myself getting closer and closer and I gripped her waist hard as I emptied my cock into Kat’s tight little asshole. I slowed a little, but kept pounding into her until I deposited the last of my cum inside my childhood friend.  
Finally I slid my cock out of her, and let Kat collapse into a heap on the ground. I watched the cum drip from her ass with some satisfaction, before lying down on the grass next to her. Kat rested her head on my chest and I kissed her forehead. I smiled as I wrapped my arm around her as I felt a cool breeze from the lake blow gently across us. I was too exhausted to think about much, as I enjoyed the breeze and closed my eyes against the afternoon sun, the one thing that crossed my mind was that maybe moving back home wasn’t such a bad idea after all.  
“Welcome home dumbass.” Kat whispered, and I pulled her a little closer.


End file.
